Turbine engines typically include a flame detector that monitors a state of a flame in a combustor of the turbine engine. Most flame state detectors are optical detectors. Unfortunately, it is difficult for most such optical detectors to withstand the extreme operating conditions that exist in or adjacent a combustor of a turbine engine without a cooling means of some sort. Those optical detectors that can withstand the extreme operating conditions without cooling means are quite expensive.
Many optical flame state detectors require water or liquid cooling in order to operate in or adjacent a combustor of a turbine engine. Unfortunately, cooling fluid leaks can be quite damaging to the surrounding components. Thus, even providing cooling to an optical flame state detector can be somewhat risky.
In view of these drawbacks of existing flame state detectors, it would be desirable to have some means of determining the flame state within a combustor of a turbine engine that does not require expensive optical components, or the provision of cooling fluids.